


【润x山百合】明偷暗度

by Harezone



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harezone/pseuds/Harezone
Summary: 《使女的故事》paro 婚后一直没有怀孕的智太太对使女翔产生了奇妙的感情





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：  
> 润x山百合  
> 润是总攻 每两人之间都发生了性关系 含润智、JS、OS、SO  
> 含有男性怀孕  
> 含有不伦  
> 本文只有设定和世界观与原著有关

一  
翔拎着一个小型的行李箱从黑色轿车后部的封闭轿厢中走下来，不透气车厢让他有些发晕。这个街区并不陌生，对翔来说简直是极熟悉的地方，他扶了扶白色双翼头巾下了车，那碍事的东西把他的脸挡了个严严实实，除非从正面看过去根本看不清他的长相。  
   
行走的子宫是不需要长相的。  
   
长久积累的污染问题导致近二十年来出生率急剧下降，生育力变成了国家的宝贵资源，未婚的乌姆，也就是罕见地拥有子宫的男性与堕落的女性披上鲜红的修女裙，被内战结束后新成立的政府赋予了新身份，走进一个个大主教的家庭为他们带来新的生命。  
   
他们共同的名字叫使女。  
   
安静整洁的社区道路两旁植着高大的法国梧桐，面前的这栋被重新漆过外墙的二层别墅就是翔即将进入的家庭，也是他最后的机会。  
   
如果幸运的话他将在这里住上半年，并为这个家庭的大主教和大主教夫人带来一个崭新的生命，并且将会在以后的日子里作为家庭成员之一在这里生活，直到上帝带走他。  
   
而如果他没有怀上孩子，他就得去殖民地了，但他不想。  
   
愿主开恩赐予。  
   
   
   
   
   
翔被身后端着枪的士兵推了一把，年轻的男人驱赶他提起红裙，穿过把花园一分为二的小径，踏上三阶门廊，用食指把门铃按响。那上面挂了崭新的“松本”两个字，是这家先生的姓氏。  
   
里面的人下一秒就把门开了，他知道这只是个形式，大主教家的所有人都在期盼着使女的到来，至少是表面上期待着。  
   
他敛着眼睛，双手握在身前，只能看见门廊上蓝色的裙摆。  
   
还有一双纤细的脚踝。  
   
那一定是太太了，他想。  
   
“日安太太，日安先生。”他得先向这家的太太问好，这个时候绝对的主角。  
   
“日安。”  
   
太太回答了他，声音低低的，这时若是门外驶过一辆汽车就能轻易把它盖过去。太太和他一样也是乌姆。  
   
翔的行李被瘸了一只脚、走路一拐一拐的女佣接过去，他感觉自己全身上下被审视了一遍，不由得把头垂得更低。  
   
主说了，谦卑的人有福了，而他要保持着低头垂眼的姿势一直到脖子断掉。  
   
真该死。  
   
“把头抬起来。”  
   
翔应声柔顺地抬起下巴，他同样也看到了面前人的样貌，太太有点象是过去画中的女子，眉眼淡淡的，头发过了耳际，应该还会蓄下去。不知怎的，蓄发这两年在大主教夫人之间流行起来，十个有九个是长发的。

太太嘴巴上一定是抹了什么才看上去亮的发腻，是蜂蜜？还是黑市上弄的唇膏？

翔说不上来。  
   
“润，你快看他不漂亮吗？”他听到太太小声询问正被他用胳膊挽住的先生。  
   
原来他的大主教名叫润。

润穿着一身深蓝西装，看上去不苟言笑的样子严肃得像具中世纪的石像，让翔有点怕他。  
   
正当石像先生皱着浓眉看上去苦恼于不知道如何回答时，太太又发话了，“你不在时我画画就有模特了呢。”  
   
“你喜欢就好。”两个人看上去年龄相仿，都要比自己大一些，他们在翔面前把嘴唇贴在一起碰了碰。  
   
先生率先松开放在太太腰上的手，扯扯他笔挺得没有一道皱褶的西服。“好了我先去工作了，你知道的，议会那边又出了点乱子。”  
   
“再见亲爱的。”  
   
“愿主开恩赐予。”  
   
“愿主开恩赐予。”  
   
简短的欢迎仪式结束，把头发整齐地梳到后面的先生把公文包夹在胳膊下面离开了房间，而翔则跟着太太走在狭长的走廊上。上了年头的木地板呻吟着恳求太太尖利的高跟鞋放过它，而后者只管优雅地迈着小步向前走。室内重新装修过了，地板倒是没有换过，米白的墙壁两边挂着夸张鲜艳的色块画，尽头那张画了一个火红的嘴唇，微张着。

翔走进了他原本的家，他还作为大学生樱井翔时被剥夺的家，这很讽刺，真是天下一品的运气，但他现在已经不会再对这种事气恼了。他不能吸烟喝酒，不能随着自己的心意和喜欢的人做爱，也不能去人声鼎沸的夜总会跳交谊舞，但这又有什么要紧的呢？现在活着是他最大的愿望。  
   
他们进到房子的会客厅里，太太翘起一只脚在单人沙发上坐下，“告诉我你本来的名字叫什么？”  
   
要是按照前几年的规矩，作为松本润的使女他就得被称为“松本家的”，但最近规矩变了，使女可以有一个自己的名字，当然，得让太太来取。  
   
“翔，太太。”  
   
“好，那就叫你翔吧。”  
   
太太躺在沙发靠背上冲他摆摆手，示意女佣带他离开。  
   
   
   
   
 

二  
这几天太太对他挺好的，至少比前一家疑心他和丈夫私通对他非打即骂的那位强多了。  
   
翔听到他唤作智，至少润是这么称呼他的。  
   
智喜欢在他购物回来之后拉着他的手去窗边请他做模特，总是告诉他“不要动”，他就尽量保持着不动，乖乖坐在明亮的窗棂上看着智用完一管又一管的红色颜料。  
   
渐渐的，翔的胆子大起来，趁着太太专心画画的时候观察他的模样。  
   
智的睫毛是翘的，脸颊像个小娃娃似的圆圆的，深蓝色的尖衣领围在周围，他专注的时候嘴巴会微微张开，让翔清楚地看见藏在里面的嫩红色的舌。  
   
他有时看见他的画，上面根本就不是个人的样子，只是色彩的重叠，深深浅浅的红色，翔猜那是画的他的大裙摆。  
   
“咱们给你染个指甲吧。”  
   
也许是一个星期，也许是两个星期以后，他在厨房里吃着午饭，智兴冲冲闯进来对他说。  
   
翔根本不知道黑市上竟然还在流通指甲油，他记得这个小女孩子们用来把自己的指甲涂得五颜六色的东西，刷子伸进玻璃瓶里，带出油漆一样的味道。他想智大概是把他当作一个好玩的物件来对待了，一个会微笑的洋娃娃， 就像之前摆在橱窗里，卷卷的头发把脸颊包裹起来，穿着层层叠叠的漂亮裙子的那种。但是，他觉得自己不是，可是他又能是什么呢？

他曾经是战前政府高官的儿子，名字是樱井翔，不是现在的翔。他是在性别分隔的高中里为数不多考上大学的乌姆，父母亲骄傲地把他送到车站送他离开，正当好不容易获得自由的他享受着两年无拘无束的大学时光时，学生会、西洋乐社团、交谊舞夜总会……内战结束后新上台的政府却让他再也未曾见过父母，哪怕是一眼。

大学里稀有的乌姆耀眼注目，翔头一个就被掳到训练营，从那里出来以后他就成了使女，成了翔，他要像所有生育力远胜普通女性的未婚乌姆一样，用他的子宫为国家奉献自己的力量。可是政府不养闲人，他现在还远没有证明自己存在的价值，所以既然智想，那么他就需要成为一个洋娃娃，让太太高兴，但最重要的是，他需要生下一个孩子，而今天晚上就是授精仪式。  
   
翔还没嚼完最后一口面包就被智拉着手去了画室，他不清楚夫人是否记得。  
   
智把使女的双手搁在自己膝盖上，却像往常一样拿出了调色盘。  
   
“先用这个吧，记得在松本先生回家之前洗掉，不然今天晚上就要被发现了。我们可不希望他发现，对吧？”智像往常一样好脾气地笑了。  
   
翔被这笑容弄的有点生气，他只觉得自己太傻，夫人怎么可能忘记这么重要的事情呢？可是智却看上去自己丈夫要同别人性交的事实毫无反应，不仅是毫无反应，甚至还要让使女来陪他玩游戏。翔觉得这简直匪夷所思，之前的太太们总要闹一阵，最后拿他出气才能平息胸中的愤恨，这次反倒是换成他心里酸酸的了。

他们结婚了不是吗，翔想，若是他也结婚了，一定是受不了自己丈夫和别人发生关系的，润看上去不像什么不通情理的人，智不发一顿火简直就是暴殄天物。  
   
于是他不想再讨好智，也不想在这里再待下去了，翔就把伸出去的手指头缩回来，故意捂着嘴干呕两下。  
   
“抱歉太太，我想我不太舒服，可以允许我先回房间吗？”  
   
“啊当然，这里空气不好，平时就连润也不愿进来呢。”智指指房间另一边摆了一排大概正在风干变成木乃伊的画，把夹着他大腿的膝盖收起来，“去吧。”  
   
   
   
   
 

三  
翔低着头走了之后，只留了智一个人在画室。平时这里是没有人进来的，他之前好几次故意叫着他的画要被弄坏了，吓得瘸腿女佣再也不敢进来打扫。  
   
距离润上一次推开门也有半年了。  
   
现在智打开柜子，从里面拿出一个贴着标签的玻璃瓶，直接用嘴喝了两口。热辣的液体从喉咙滑下去，烈酒直接把眼泪逼出来，可惜这个好东西现在已经禁止生产销售了，智叹了口气。  
   
几个小时以后丈夫的身体就不是他独属的了。  
   
他们两个是在青涩的大学时代认识的，家里都能轻易供得起孩子留洋读书，两个人又都是最小的孩子，就毫无疑问地都被送到了国外唸书。  
   
智在他与画板画笔和酒杯一同度过的大学四年时间里从未曾见过作为他同级校友的丈夫，直到在毕业展上出现了一张让他过目难忘的亚洲面孔。他的同学们之中亚洲人并不罕见，但是丈夫那份带着迫力的美攫住了他的心跳。  
   
美术家骨子里对漂亮事物的向往，让智情不自禁地被吸引过去，他们交换了姓名和联系方式，他是主动的人，润也是，在得知他是乌姆之后，后来的约会也顺理成章地进行下去。丈夫在追求他时表现地绅士极了，后来事实证明他也确实是极有礼数的人，克己认真、喜爱洁净，两人亲热时从不跨线，也从没有用粗暴的行为违背过智的意愿。润看上去是真的欣赏他，像对待一朵易碎的花瓣一样对待他，一点点渗透进他的生活，也悄悄动摇了他当初不婚的决心。  
   
毕业之后因为交通封锁，他们被要求在国外多住了一段时间，两个人趁着这时候注册结婚游遍了欧洲，后来才踏着战火归国。  
   
可能他还得感谢润娶了自己吧。某种程度上来说是内战过后跃身成为大主教的丈夫救了他，不然像他这样生不出孩子、白长着子宫的乌姆就要被送去殖民地了。  
   
他从来没有过，哪怕是一点点怀孕的征兆。  
   
尽管润对这件事从来没有过微词，但智看得出他想要个孩子。  
   
智自己也想要个孩子，这两年他的生活太乏味了，润没时间做他的模特，他连拿起画笔都不知道该画什么。  
   
他最近还偷偷给自己买了酒，时不时会兑上水喝一点。要知道他之前为了怀孕，已经戒酒一年了，只可惜白戒了。  
   
在大学期间，他曾经生活地十分自由，用现在的标准来看可以说是非常放荡，半夜跟着在酒吧认识的人一起回家，早上醒来根本不记得自己做了什么。那时他喜欢画港口，一幅幅巴掌大的风景画他画得停不下来，暴风雨掀起黑色海浪，天空则是更加沉默的深灰，每幅都像极了彼此，可是人们偏偏又为此痴迷。这几年倒是越画越大，色彩越来越鲜艳，润评价说看不明白他涂了些什么，乌姆又不能开画展，观赏者到头来只剩下了画家本人。  
   
丈夫看出他苦闷，却又无能为力，新政府的安危远比妻子的一点小情绪重要得多，议会的事务处理不完，只能整夜整夜把自己关在书房里点灯熬油。而乌姆和女人是不许进书房的，每晚睡觉时双人床只发挥了一半的功能，左边没有人躺的另一半简直是浪费。  
   
他们也已经不做爱了，自从智放弃受孕之后。  
   
润对这件事好像真的没什么需求一样，以前做的时候只有射精的那几秒看起来有点狼狈，阴茎的运动不再克制，在妻子身体里横冲直撞，一切都结束之后他只会虚弱地喘几口气，接着立刻穿上睡衣恢复彬彬有礼的状态，吻他一下，把双手搭在肚子上入睡。  
   
智却有些受不了这个，前几年尝过别人滋味的经历只能让他更加难耐，反正画室没人愿意进来，他就躺在沙发上把蓝色的裙摆掀起来偷着自慰。用现在的观点来看松本家的太太就是个不知廉耻的荡妇。  
   
比起阴茎，他更习惯通过刺激后穴获得高潮，不过这不是说他更喜欢使用后面，只是觉得这样会更方便一些，不用处理射出的精液，也不会被勃起之后的那根撑起裙摆，弄出一副滑稽的样子被突然闯进来的入侵者耻笑告发。  
   
淫欲是有罪的，可是智还是一次次地越过界线把并起来的手指送进自己的肠道，乌姆使用后穴时是不需要使用任何介质的，手指会带出身体里自动分泌出的黏液，指尖可以堪堪够到子宫颈。在那些觉得特别安全的时候，他还会使用最大号的画笔，笔杆比他的手指长，可是又不够粗，不过这个工具已经足以让他满意了。  
   
他有时会花一下午的时间探索自己，就像现在这样，面对着沙发背躺下，手藏在裙摆底下，这样突然闯进来的人就会认为他在午睡。  
   
捏着大腿上的皮肤再放下，每隔十分钟转转另一根塞在后穴里面的手指，让那里不至于干涸掉。高潮的那几秒钟固然好，但他更享受自己搅动黏膜的感觉，湿润又柔软，那是他的一部分，他自己从来没有亲眼见过的一部分。  
   
他又喝了一口酒，大脑一点都不想去思考和晚上的受精仪式有关的东西，他也丝毫不觉得自己淫荡，只是身体需要来自外界的抚触了。  
   
但他还是控制不住想象晚上的场景，翔是他们家第一个使女。虽然丈夫和他保证过那只会是一个仪式而已，他还是不想这么做，或许骗骗别人还行，但是智觉得那跟强奸没什么区别，如果要他说出更加自私的想法，自己得不到，他同样也不想让别人得到润的身体。  
   
那是他名义上的丈夫，即使润很可能已经失去了对自己的兴趣，作为妻子的尊严还是让他本能地排斥丈夫和别人进行性交。  
   
又塞进去了一根手指，智更加放缓了速度，他不想这么快就高潮，这个下午剩下的时间他还没想好干什么。  
   
肠道皱褶被指腹顶开，智故意绕过前列腺不去触碰，手指却不听他使唤非要在那个地方打转。舌尖开始发麻，他把手背贴在脸上觉得热热的，意识到自己今天已经喝了太多酒。  
   
“唔...嗯哈...”  
   
看起来今天的游戏快结束了，智把脸埋在靠枕上，声音被捂住了不怎么能发出来，夕阳从玻璃窗外透过来，把他的耳朵尖儿照成红彤彤的颜色。  
   
   
   
   
 

四

翔跪在会客厅的地垫上，听着老爷为所有人朗读圣经，身子洗的干干净净，散发着肥皂的味道，脸颊被热水蒸成了明显的玫瑰色。  
   
在松本家的第一次受精仪式让他太紧张了，吃不下晚饭还白白被女仆骂了一顿。为了仪式的快速高效，使女需要提前洗澡脱掉内裤，只着最外面的罩裙，跪下来之后小腿肚和屁股的直接接触让他感到羞耻，臀尖温度要低一些，很快被暖热了，过了一会儿臀缝变得湿润起来。  
   
之前洗澡时，等在外面的瘸腿女佣嫌他动作慢，叫他快快出来，那时翔的身上都是肥皂泡，坐在浴缸里含混着答应，只想再拖一秒再拖一秒，最后还是女佣等急了，不分青红皂白闯进去，把搭在架子上的那条大浴巾扯过来包裹住他的身体，把他从浴缸里拽了出来。  
   
读着圣经，润低沉的声音中间几次被智诡异的笑声打断，“不好意思不好意思”，智每笑一次就重复一次这句话。这让翔觉得很尴尬，不知道怎样才是得体的反应。  
   
还好，润很快合上了书，其他人都离开，只剩他们三个一起走进主卧室。  
    
可是智不太对劲，随便谁都能看得出来，翔想。他躺在床尾，被智大张着的双腿夹在中间，宝蓝色裙子压在身子底下。

全部打在他脸上的鼻息全是酒精的味道。

那真是美妙的东西，翔不敢说什么，继续一言不发地躺在床尾。  
   
润从盥洗室走出来时身上穿的还是刚才那身衣服，只不过脱了西装外套。里面的套装背带拉得稍微紧了些，明显勾勒出男人胸部的肌肉线条，随着呼吸鼓起来又落下去。翔看得很仔细，他想象不到这个平时面无表情的男人是如何做准备的让自己硬起来的，甚至连生殖器在大主教身上出现这件事都令他错愕。  
   
在这个家住的这些天他从未听到过夫妻二人的床事。虽然说以前的两个家庭也没有，但那两位大主教早已经过了人类理应繁殖的年纪，连阴茎硬起来都有些困难，可是润不一样，他很年轻，智也是，难道他们不会有这方面的欲望吗？  
   
润他不知道，但是至少智有，因为今天下午他从画室出来之后，午休快要醒来时听到了一些奇怪的声音。翔悄悄移开一块几年前就松动了的地板，把下面画室里发生的事情看得一清二楚。智自慰的动作和声音使他性唤起了，小穴开始自己收缩，渐渐流出水来了。  
   
“啊啊、嗯......哈啊......”  
   
他不知道智为什么能叫的如此无拘无束，现在想想大概是喝了酒的原因，但是下午他还不知道。翔学着智的样子，把舔湿的手指放进了自己小穴里，屁股抬起来，趴在地板上一边观察智，一边动着手指促使自己射精。  
   
敏感的下体接触到冷冷的空气让他回过神来，润不知道是不是用刚碰过阴茎的那只手把他的裙子掀起来些，双腿分开，然后刷的拉开裤子拉链。  
   
直到真正看到从润敞开的裤链中伸出来的勃起阴茎，他才意识到润是真真正正的男人，而不是什么希腊雕像。炙热的东西抵上小穴时，翔不再看润，把目光转向不相干的地方，智把他的手腕攥得更紧了。

阴茎在入口磨蹭了两下，想要捅进来却因为过多的体液滑走了，第一次跑到他的会阴，打在他的阴囊下面，第二次则滑进了臀缝。  
   
智不再发出笑声或者是其他声音，而是在丈夫吸了口气扶着阴茎准备做第三次尝试时呜呜地哭起来，他发现自己忍受不了了。  
   
“润君，我们不要孩子了好不好？我不想你这样，我不想看着你和别人做......”  
   
“脸怎么这么烫，你是不是喝酒了？”  
   
润放弃与翔的抗争，费劲地把裤链拉上来，选择先去安抚哭个不停的妻子，“智你听我说，咱们不是一直想要个孩子吗？”  
   
智哭得更厉害了，一直在嘟嘟囔囔地说让人无法理解的话，他控制不住自己的情绪，在丈夫和使女面前丢尽了人。  
   
“好了，智，你看着我”，丈夫久违地把他搂在怀里，用棉质衬衫的袖口吸走他止不住的眼泪，“这只是一个仪式而已，为了我们的孩子再忍耐一下？”  
   
“不，我不想......”

“听话，先别哭了。”

“润君……”  
   
“翔，你先回去。”大主教好像是突然想起这房间里还有个人似的，挥挥手叫他离开。  
   
   
   
   
   
那晚翔侥幸逃脱了受精仪式，直到下个月的同一天，他被抓着手腕躺在智波光粼粼的裙摆上，等到快要睡着润才从卫生间出来。  
   
大主教手里拿着一个玻璃杯和一支胶头滴管，翔看清了，杯子里面盛着乳白色的液体，在杯底粘稠地流动着。  
   
润把他的双腿分开架在床垫上，这次他拿了支手电筒，惨白的灯光对准了翔的生殖器。冰冷的滴管推进他的身体时，被润轻轻拎起来的柔软阴茎受到刺激半硬起来，前头耷拉着重重地垂下来，小穴紧张得缩成一团。  
   
那管子很粗，可以把皱褶撑开，可是又不够粗，不足以让翔感受到性快感。它碰到了他敏感的子宫颈，翔想要逃脱却因为在意抓着他双手的智而不敢挣扎。  
   
滴管另一头的胶皮被润一捏，精液就注入到了他的子宫里，拔出来，再注入新的，翔感到自己渐渐被灌满了。  
   
受精仪式结束后，为了提升成功率，使女要静卧在床上休息一段时间，润已经离开了，而智也下了床。双腿分开的时间太长，现在只能勉强僵硬地合起来，他先是在屋里转了两圈，看了一眼紧闭的房门又再次下定决心来到床上，用手背支撑着头侧躺在翔身边，离的很近很近。  
   
翔平躺在床上扭着头看向智颤抖的睫毛，不知道他在想什么，而智只是把手轻轻搭在他小腹上，两个人都没再说话。

翔突然觉得智有些可怜。

 

 

五

第三天早上，吃过早餐后女佣专门给翔挑出橘子的购物券让他去商店，结果去得晚了，最后一个也被人拿走了，翔只能勉强凑齐其他要买的东西，把它们通通放进他的红色毛线袋子里提着回家。  
   
不像原来，只要有钱就能买到想要的，现在购物券的定额是给每家配好的，有些从南岛运来的抢手食物即使有购物券也买不到。  
   
“松本家的，你知不知道太太最喜欢吃橘子，连这么简单的事情都做不好，你自己去道歉好了。”家里唯一的女佣踏在地板上总是一脚声音大、一脚声音小，时间长了翔一听到这标志性的脚步声就神经紧绷，因为她一来找他就说明她生气了，而她经常生气，一生气就指尖绷得紧紧的，直直地指到他的鼻子上喊他“松本家的”。  
   
翔无从辩解，论嘴上功夫他从来都赢不过她，就是论在松本家的地位，没有生育的使女也是赢不过女佣的。于是他只好把没来得及摘掉的兜帽和外套先脱下来放在一旁的餐椅上，四处转着去找智要给他道歉。  
   
“太太在画室里画画呢，你敢进去吵他？”女佣抱着手臂跟在他后面从厨房里走出来，用鼻尖指指画室的门。  
   
“翔”，智正好从门里探出个头，“你在做什么？吵吵闹闹的。”  
   
“太太，我没买到您爱吃的橘子，抱歉。”  
   
“那你买了什么？”  
   
翔歪着头想了想，“买了卷心菜、鸡蛋和两磅牛肉。”  
   
“家里还有什么水果吗？”  
   
“苹果和香蕉都有。”女佣忙不迭地回答。  
   
“那翔帮我拿两个苹果进来吧，挑好看的。”  
   
“是，夫人。”  
   
翔在篮子里捡了两个红的，在女佣严厉眼神的监视下洗干净了装在玻璃盘子里进了画室。

 

 

润今天回来得早，下车推开院门时，花园里满满全是下午的太阳。

早上出门后他才发现自己忘带了东西，结果心神不宁了一整天，想着要早早回家看看是不是丢在哪里了，可是当他看见花园的另一头小腿高的黛黎花丛却忘了自己到底是忘了惯用的那支签字钢笔，还是结婚时智送他的领带夹。

淡黄色的花丛间，妻子戴了顶遮阳草帽坐在一块圆石头上，长长的挂绳垂在下巴那里，摆在面前的是他几年前执意带回国的画板。智坐得很直，一手拿着调色盘，一手拿着画笔去勾画面上方的线条，颀长的脖颈从发缝中露出来，阳光下可以看出一层金色的小绒毛。作为模特坐在妻子对面的是他家的使女翔，他没穿鞋袜，双手托腮撑在膝上，正歪着头看向认真的画家。长袖红裙牢牢包裹着他的身体，只有双脚交叉着略略伸出裙襬，脚趾圆润可爱，乖顺地并在一起，两只平底玛丽珍鞋规规矩矩放在旁边的苜蓿草地上，袜子却是胡乱团着的。  
   
“欸！润君怎么现在就回来了？”一点都没有提防身后的智被突然出现的丈夫吓得向后缩缩脖子，仰着一张晒得红红的脸看他和他说话。  
   
“嗯今天忘带了点东西就提前回来了。”润弯下腰环着智的肩膀吻在妻子脸颊上，吻完却不起身，亲暱地趴在他耳边询问，“还要继续画吗？戴着帽子都晒成这样。”  
   
“再画一小会儿，等等就回去。……算了今天润君回家早，不如我去煮饭吧，有什么想吃的东西吗？”

两人之间已经很久没有这样暧昧的接触，他觉得妻子一定是因为害羞才逃走了。润帮忙收起画板支架看到站在一边的翔，同样也是红扑扑的一张脸，他低头去看，可惜只瞥见一眼翔就把脚缩进裙摆里了。

“先生，还是让我来收吧。”

“好。”使女从他手中把画架抽出来，润自觉失态，可是即使是去厨房里陪着正在煮饭的智的时候，他脑子里全部都是翔踏在泥土和苜蓿小紫花上的那双脚，做模特时大大方方地摆着，做使女时又小气谨慎地用红裙遮掩起来。

再看回把围裙腰带在腰上系了只蝴蝶结的智，他突然发现自己从来没有这么仔细观察过妻子。这好像有些失控了，他想。晚餐后，润也没有像往常的习惯一样回到书房，而是去了起居室，和智整个晚上都待在一起。他热切地盯着正在低头织毛衣的妻子，看他后颈细嫩的皮肉和机械性移动的左手右手，把粗毛线在毛衣针上绕了一圈一圈。

手中的热可可已经不能再吸引人了，润把杯子放在房间另一头的壁炉上，发出一点磕碰的声音吸引智从一堆毛线中间抬起头来。“智，想跳舞吗？”

智今天少见的去了厨房，煎了牛肉粒配上青菜，在米饭的顶端铺了一点明太子，让润想起他们在国外旅居时思乡时总会翻来覆去煮的几道菜，那时辣味明太子是容易找到的，清酒也是容易找到的，那时他也会经常邀请智跳舞。

这是他们之间的暗号，来跳支舞吧，他会扭开收音机的开关，然后两个人在卧室里跟着音乐扭几步，抱在一起倒在柔软的床垫上。智很会跳舞，也很喜欢跳舞，两种意义上都是。他的腰是乌姆们特有的灵活柔软，却又比女性更加有力坚韧，润一直以来都心甘情愿当他的好舞伴，好让智尽情享受。回国以后，淫欲成了放荡堕落的体现，性交的目的只能是为了怀孕，他便删去了两人性事中多余的部分，再后来智因为长久地怀不上孩子放弃了这项人生计划，他也就只能忍耐着不去碰妻子。

结果今天下午倒成了导火索，几个月下来积攒下来的情欲在心中横冲直撞，再也无法忍耐，可是太久没有和智做爱让这句邀请在他嘴边徘徊了一晚上。

这时候终于说了出口，润反而觉得轻松了，却把智吓了一跳，连毛衣针都扔掉了。

 

 

要是放在以前的任何时候，智肯定会惊喜地欣然接受，可是今天他偏偏和翔做出了那不伦不类的事，现在一看到丈夫就惴惴不安，偏偏润今晚缠着他不放，一直在他眼前晃来晃去。

他们两个接吻了，太太和使女，两个乌姆，就在翔送来两颗苹果之后。智那时不想让翔离开画室，就想出一堆无关紧要的事情去问使女，问他几岁了，上没上过学，学的又是什么。

翔都一一回答，可是明显愈来愈没有耐心，智有些心急，不知怎的从画架后面蓦地站起来拉住了翔的手。

“怎么了太太？”翔眼里带了笑意，象是故意地在问他，“怎么了？”

自从在第一次授精仪式哭过之后，再等到两人独处的时候，智觉得自己再也拿不出太太的气势面对翔，他老是觉得使女美丽的眼睛里藏着嘲讽，嘲讽一个生不出孩子的乌姆没有尊严地恳求丈夫不要放弃他。他还是让翔给他当画画模特，只是会忍不住偷偷观察，却只发现那双眼睛愈看愈美。

智的膝盖磕到了沙发扶手，把那两个准备用来画幅素描的红苹果丢在一边，跌跌撞撞地走到翔面前。

他问，“你是不是觉得我很可笑？”

“怎么会呢”，翔比智高，离得近了就要稍微低下头来说话，“太太。”

他们看着彼此，花园里刚割过青草的味道从百叶窗的缝隙中钻进画室，房间里突然没人说话了，他们就是这时候开始接吻的。


	2. Chapter 2

六

潤再也等不及地鑽進智的那一半被子了，智剛從浴室出來就直接進了被子，身體溫暖潮濕，帶著肥皂的氣味。他伸手去觸碰妻子穿著絲綢睡裙的身體，這塊布沈重地貼在智身上泛著湖水的瀲灧微光，胸脯的位置被乳頭頂起來兩個小尖尖。

他把手伸進睡裙裏去拽妻子的棉質內褲，拽著花邊從大腿一路攀到擱在他手心的腳後跟。潤看著自己手中智的右腳，內褲還掛在腳腕上，好像一條裝飾性的鏈子，雖然也是好看的，但又覺得這與翔的雙腳給他的感覺不太一樣。

他是不敢去吻智的雙腳的，這不是畏懼智，而是畏懼妻子看待他的眼光。他們受的都是西方教育，智又曾經是個職業畫家，生性自由開放，作為教區的大主教，如果從他這裡都不能堅守對民眾的要求，智又如何能尊重他呢。

而且他覺得這樣淫穢的動作是對智的一種玷污，對他神聖妻子的玷污。智是他的骨中之骨、肉中之肉，是神賜給他的禮物，他怎能用自己克制不住的淫慾把妻子拉下神壇呢？

於是潤把智的右腳重新放回去，隔著睡衣去撫摸妻子的身體，按他們做愛的慣例去尋找智敏感幼小的乳頭。做丈夫的記得很清楚，這裡就像個按鈕，連著乳暈一起，皮膚的質感有些粗糙卻柔軟異常，摸一摸或是含住就會讓他的烏姆動情地扭動細腰，後穴同時分泌出粘稠滾燙的愛液。和男人看上去同樣平坦的乳房雖然用眼睛看不出與平時有什麼不同，但確確實實會因為性交的前奏而興奮起來，哺乳期據說多刺激一下會讓乳腺活躍起來，有利於烏姆產後哺乳的。

隔著睡裙已經能看出智的乳頭硬挺起來，潤便拉開他的雙腿將自己頂進去研磨，窄窄的後穴被陰莖打開，撐成一個圓圓的形狀。妻子的陰莖並不是勃起狀態，雖然知道智可以不靠前面獲得快感但他看見了還是有些不高興，就抓起來用手揉搓，把它變成通紅滴水的一根。

智的身體熱起來，窄成一條線的肩帶掛在他一邊的肩膀上，另一邊被潤的動作弄得從肩頭滑落下來，半個圈軟軟地搭在胳膊上。他弄不懂丈夫為什麼今天想要他，於是遲遲不能進入狀態，因為害怕潤的陰莖把他弄痛還提前在洗澡時用手指做了準備。

不過能和丈夫做愛還是讓他很開心，躺在潤身下漸漸放鬆了，很久沒有過的陰莖高潮伴隨著很多精液一股股噴射出來，乳白色的濃厚液體弄到丈夫手上讓他有些害羞。

“潤君，怎麼今天……”智縮在被子裏的腳勾在潤的大腿上蹭來蹭去。

他們結束時已經不早了，潤早些時候射進去的精液從他後穴裏漸漸流出來，智的身體在看不見的地方夾得又緊了些，他躺在丈夫臂彎裏覺得很暖和也很安全。智突然有了信心，覺得自己也許能在翔之前懷上孩子，只要潤和使女沒有身體上的關係，那樣他或許就能忘記下午發生的事情，並且重新和潤好好生活。

“智，你好美。”潤摟緊懷中的妻子，吻了又吻，真心實意地誇讚著。他說完那句話以後，突然想起了下午被遺忘的事情，其實大主教並沒有忘帶什麼東西，而是忘了告訴妻子他們在授精儀式上動的小手腳不知怎的被人知道了，以後每月的儀式都會有人監督，直到政府選擇重新信任他們。

他覺得現在實在不是一個說出口的好時機就沉默下來，和妻子有一搭無一搭地說著話直到睡著，智腸道裡的那些液體在他們睡覺的時候順著軟肉的縫隙一點點全都流到了他腿上。

 

 

七

翔今晚自己在廚房裏吃完了晚飯，現在正在拿著小勺把最後剩的一小碗奶油濃湯慢慢填進嘴裡，自從瘸腿女傭走了之後他現在每餐吃的東西好了一點，食材不再吝嗇，味道也不會鹹了淡了不合口味。潤因為之前那件事給降了級，不知道是大主教有意上下疏通還是作為懲罰措施，家裏現在已經沒有了女傭，只有一個負責做飯和打掃的警卫每天按時過來照顧他們。

在怀孕這件事上翔比先生和太太显得都要著急，当然，这关乎的是他的生死，润和智只要坐在家里等待政府派遣新的使女就好了。五月、六月，翔在心裏數著，再加上今晚，一半时间过去，他只剩三次受孕的機會了。

所以，不過現在白天的大部分時間只用面對智，這對使女來說輕鬆了不少。

智聽說了他們的授精儀式要被監督之後沒精打采了幾天，但之後並沒有故意刁難使女或是怎樣，還是照常在畫室裏畫他的畫，整日裏對他淡淡的絕口不提那日的吻。也許是潤下班時順便帶回的小禮物討好了智，兩個人在一起時倒是像新婚夫妻般愈發的甜蜜，每天晚上主臥室裏發出的聲音吵得翔直捂耳朵（不過在翔看來那只是兩人的互相補償而已）。

翔知道智心裡還在彆扭著，所以他照常睡觉，因為他們後來有了更多兩個人的秘密。

“你應該不是眼目吧？”

太太與使女私通自然不是什麼光榮的事情，自從智第一次把翔壓在身下，還把旁邊盛著水的玻璃杯碰灑了之後，每次兩個人倒在畫室沙發上時，智都會小心翼翼地再問他一次。

如果智不相信他的話大可以不和他做這種事，不過除了這點确实是有些婆婆媽媽的不必要之外，，智絕對算得上是他們“下午遊戲”的主宰，使女承認兩個人比起來，太太的經驗顯然更加豐富。  
   
智的舌頭總是柔軟又靈活，卷著翔的一起，每次閉著眼睛把他壓在了身子下麵，像是嬰兒吮吸乳汁一樣去努力去探索他口腔裏陌生的寶藏，鼻尖擠在他的臉頰上。兩個人淩亂的呼吸打在一起，再去互相撫摸胸部，智會把手指伸進翔身體裏盛過丈夫精液的地方，熟悉地攪動著。  
   
翔也會學樣去掀智的藍裙子，挑起內褲的花邊，摸到智屁股之間那個濕噠噠的洞口，試圖把手指塞進去。他很容易就會因為智的愛撫而勃起，腫脹起來的陰莖被智的體重壓在下面有點痛苦，這個時候他就會推推夫人，讓他起來一點，讓出點位置給他呼吸，隨後兩人再次吻得難捨難分。

厚厚的彈簧床墊被他們壓得咯吱咯吱響，儘管家裡沒人，翔還是不怎麼敢發出聲音，被按著前列腺一股股射精時也只是咬緊牙關迎接這份愉悅，這些天比起乳白更接近透明的精液在襯裙上凝成一片，片刻後便冷冷地貼上大腿，智這時候還會繼續送幾下手指，他很清楚烏姆習慣性愛的腸道還需要點後續的撫慰，一直到翔的小穴停止抽搐他才躺下來等著被撫慰。

不像智弄他那樣得心應手，每次總是好不容易摸到的突起下一秒又找不到了，翔翻身上去坐上智的大腿，想讓他再張大一點，可是智只是低聲取笑他，捉著他的手腕帶他動作。  
   
“這裏、這裏……”

而今天他們卻去了主臥室的大床上玩鬧，把靠枕踢到地上，弄得滿床狼藉，太太的理由是“反正今天授精儀式也是要換上新床單的”，翔就開開心心在床上翻滾。  
   
大概是因為兩個人到底是躺在名義上屬於這家夫妻的雙人床上，智也不像之前那樣大膽地叫，承受不住的快感把他的聲音壓得又尖又細，讓翔想起小時候喂過的一隻會咪咪叫的白色小貓。儘管兩個人都比平時要緊張，但體液還是源源不斷地從智身體內部流出來，又黏又滑的東西順著下來到了翔的手掌上，還能拉出透明的絲線。  
   
智看起來很興奮，主動翻了個身把裙擺掀上去內褲拽下來，整個屁股露給翔方便他手指的進出，之前全部流進股縫的欲液這下只能一滴一滴順著柔軟的會陰滑下來，一直沒有停下來過的汗水讓裙子緊貼在他後背上，高潮時緊縮的穴肉絞住裏面的幾根手指，等到翔把它們抽出來時，他指尖上的皮膚已經被智的水分泡得皺巴巴的，就像幾個可笑的葡萄乾。

“好了，翔，你快去洗澡吧，不要弄得等下仪式來不及了。”

智先自己鑽到髒床單下麵，又使勁拉著被翔身子壓住的那一半，故意用腳尖踢著翔圓圓的屁股催促他下床。

翔笑笑，赤著腳站在地毯上整理好自己的衣服，噠噠噠地上樓了。

 

八

仰面躺在新換的床單上，翔兩手被智握著，雙腳踩在床邊，身子被潤頂得一聳一聳，席夢思床墊和整個世界都在晃。頭頂上的智不知望著哪裡，晚上新在腦後低低地挽了個髻，智也很驚訝，傍晚梳頭時突然發現他的頭髮竟然已經到了這種長度了。

潤很快完事，智跟著下了床，兩個人去送走監督儀式的人。翔躺在床上聽見他們小心翼翼地問話，臥室門關上，外面什麼也聽不見了。沒過多久太太一個人回來了，低垂著頭，雙手抱在一起，“出去。”

翔不搭理他，也不放下裙子，就这么大喇喇坐着，故意讓肚子裏的精液流到床單上，扶着床柱站起來以后拉成一條细长的絲線，斷了以後滴在地板上，氣的太太兩步走到他面前，抬手就要打。雖然穿了有後跟的鞋子，智還是沒辦法俯視使女，仰著頭看人時自然也就失了先聲奪人的氣勢，翔也不躲開，就那麼站在原地直直地看著他，用力地看著他，好像是在訴說著無言的指責。

在家裏，太太是擁有處罰使女的權力的，就算是故意出氣，使女也只能承受著，可是智被翔的一雙眼睛看著看著卻不能再打下去，他舉著胳膊吸氣呼氣，可是想到剛才又忍不住紅了眼眶。

在這件事上，他總是委屈的。

 

 

翔看智這一巴掌是落不下來了，他不想永遠在這裡等下去，輕輕鬆鬆回了房間，可是卻又睡不著。在床上輾轉了好久，腸道里精液讓他不能舒服的躺著，擦掉過不久又要流下來，只能任它黏膩在大腿之間。

樓下一點動靜都沒有，翔從床上爬起來，掀開那塊可以活動的地板朝下看。智應該已經睡著了，整個房間只剩一盞扭到最暗的床頭燈發著橙黃的光，使女盤著腿席地而坐，雙手托腮尋找著太太清醒時留下的痕跡。

兩隻拖鞋都叫他給踢飛了，翔暗暗地笑，新換的床單也給掀到了一邊。

潤突然闖進房間時，他甚至還沒來得及把地板重新安回去就被鉗著胳膊捂住嘴拉了出去。翔不是沒有力氣，從閣樓的樓梯間里不停地掙扎，害得潤腳底一滑沒制住他，兩個人差點一起從欄杆上面翻下去。他頓時嚇得心臟抖個不停，腿腳更是酸軟地要命，使女怕極了高處不敢再動，口鼻被捂著也喊不出來，只能任憑潤把他拖著進了一樓的書房。

“下流！”，潤一關門，把使女一把掼在書桌上，“你的膽子怎麼這麼大？”

剛才的授精儀式，在政府的嚴正監督之下，在他妻子的陪伴之下，翔恪守著規矩一聲不發，甚至從不看向他的眼睛，簡直像朵堅毅聖潔的受難百合；可是在紅裙之下沒人看到的隱秘地方，卻從他插進去之後就開始不停地吮吸，四面八方地簇擁過來討好他的陰莖。

潤的心亂極了，剛剛在門口智幽怨的樣子還印在眼裡，他知道智怪他，可是他還能怎麼做？他當然不想這種事還要有人一直監督著，哪個心裡還留存著一星半點兒過去情趣的男人想呢？可是他不能跟智掀桌子吵架，他們都不好受，於是等到忍不住衝上去找翔時就像變了個人似的，暴戾地把人從樓上拖到面前。

潤只是想告訴他以後不要這樣做，他是十分地愛著智的，可是他停不下來。

“松本先生……”

翔下樓之前並沒有來得及穿上拖鞋或是棉襪子，他的胯骨剛才在桌沿上磕了一下，過會兒肯定就得青了紫了。潤表情陰沉，語氣也是從沒聽過的，他覺得現在應該乖順一點就趴在紅木桌面上一動不動。

那張紅木的大寫字台對他來說有點高，掂著足尖才能夠到地面，索性一邊微蜷著腿，讓自己舒服一點，一邊思考怎樣能加速這個過程。

“你這個蕩婦”，潤走過來捏住他的臉，面色鐵青，“之前也是因為你吧？”

“智看不出，你以為我也看不出嗎？”他指的是舉報的事情，瘸腿女僕固然是眼目，可是要是翔不說出去又有誰會知道。

“先生……”

“把眼目趕走你就能明目張膽地勾引男人了嗎？”

潤在翔身後踱步，皮鞋的足音都被地毯吸了進去，他又看到了翔裸露在睡裙外面的雙腳和一截小腿背面，再上面就是圓潤的臀擺在他眼前，日日通風灑香水的書房空氣似乎都被試圖誘惑他的使女給弄污了，一股子精液的腥味。

“智心軟，見不得人受罰，但這種事情總要有人來做。”

“松本先生，不要，求您了。”

翔的求饒反而助長了潤的火氣。他在那兩塊顫巍巍的白肉團上打了幾掌，聲音倒是清脆，他想，於是又打、又打，手掌沾上先前射進去的精液，拖泥帶水的，白肉團變成了藕粉色。

“先生，求您別打了，我知道錯了。”翔忌諱著樓上的智自然不敢大聲叫喊，每挨一下就曖昧地哼一聲，讓人分辨不出這到底是痛苦還是愉悅。

“你要是知道錯了，這裡還會這麼勾引男人嗎？”潤扒開使女的臀瓣，中間縫隙里的小穴收縮了兩下又汩汩流出一股精液，他拉下褲鏈把自己送進去，“這樣的懲罰還遠遠不夠，知道嗎！”

“害得我被降級，害得智傷心”，他用力地擊打著翔，“遠遠不夠！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完这段忍不住放出来，编码等写完再改好了
> 
> 我又恢复了对山百合的斗志！


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention Please!  
> *有对太太的ex（之一）进行叙述  
> *有对山互相进入的描写  
> *有3p 方向是润→智→翔

九  
智今天被邀請去了一個太太們的聚會，他上午接到通知以後就在家裡等著翔回來，兩個人一起吃了飯，智又從衣櫥裡拿出他的喬其紗裙子換上這才準備出門。

新生命是讓人高興的事，所以他要翔跟著一起去，在倚在車廂後排的靠背上昏昏欲睡之前，智還好心情地跟翔解釋說是別人家的使女在醫院檢測出了懷孕，下午的聚會就是為了慶祝這個。那位太太已經盼了好久了，剛才興高采烈地在電話裏說她“激動地不行了”，還為了招待客人專門做了瑪芬蛋糕，告訴智說她也做了侍女的份。

“翔，你喜歡瑪芬蛋糕嗎？”  
   
“喜歡，太太。”  
   
“香草冰激淩呢？”  
   
“也喜歡，太太。”  
   
翔的聲音有點沙啞，今早起來眼皮也浮腫，像是哭過一場似的，吃過午飯之後好不容易消下去了，可是精神卻很好，食慾也是。智好心摸摸使女的額頭，又把他拉過來靠在自己肩膀上。  
   
“你是不是不太舒服？要看醫生嗎？”  
   
翔不太自在地挪了挪屁股，智的好裙子可能已經被他壓出了幾條褶子吧，他看到司機正在從後視鏡裡面凝視著智環著他的那條手臂，天熱了，太太自然裙子也換成了短袖的，“不用，可能是昨天沒睡好吧。”  
   
“還是去醫院檢查一下吧，萬一是……”智端詳他的臉，沒有把話說完就把額頭貼過來試試，“走，我們去醫院。”

萬一是懷孕了呢。

可是翔怎麼可能懷孕了呢，他只是昨天被潤弄得太累了，去醫院肯定檢查不出什麼，即使是身上有磕磕碰碰的淤血痕跡醫生也不會當回事，這些東西在使女身上太常見了。

於是，他們在太太們的聚會上遲到了，天知道為什麼虛驚一場的消息像長了腳一樣傳得飛快，兩個人在客廳裏被其他人圍住嘰嘰喳喳地說了半天，其中一個還把翔拽過來擰了他的胳膊一把讓他學會聽話。

“還敢騙你們家太太？”

翔疼的嘶了一聲，揉揉胳膊垂下頭，他知道他的頭巾在這種時候可以把他保護的很好，讓人看上去就像隻溫順的小鴿子。剛剛智的確有點小題大做了，可是這也不能怪他，現在人們在這件事上太敏感了，別人家的使女懷孕了，自然會讓人聯想到自己身上。翔偷著看看同樣低著頭的智，他的頭髮少見的亂了，抿著嘴唇一臉內疚，而在他右邊親切地挽著他手的正是剛才那位“熱心”的太太。  
   
這位太太看上去很有教育使女方面的經驗，大概是個斯多葛學派主義者，長得也像個石頭，面部肌肉繃得緊緊的，上唇薄得幾乎看不見，尤其是在她說話的時候。她認為應該用嚴厲的方式去管教使女，告訴智不應該拿著他這樣嬌貴，不過是頭疼腦熱的小事，睡一覺就好了，這樣早晚會慣得使女沒個樣子。  
   
“祈神保佑生養。你現在對他們這樣好，可是這群白眼狼根本就不會知恩圖報，整天就知道勾引男人，天生的下賤胚子……”  
   
那位太太說著說著突然沒了聲音，翔知道後面大概是不能讓他聽了去的敏感內容。  
   
“願主開恩賜予。翔，你還是去廚房吧，你的朋友們都在那裡。”

智小巧的喉結上下動了幾下，叫使女離開，那位太太的話在他聽來十分刺耳。松本大主教的級別比她們丈夫都要低，可是太太們總是這樣指桑罵槐，無非是因為某天智和她們年邁的丈夫打了個招呼多說了幾句話，或是一個禮節性的吻手禮。

附近幾個教區裡大主教太太們都已經老了，至少在智的標準下她們都已經不再年輕了，他這樣的烏姆對於她們來說就是個威脅。

她們不再擁有年輕、健康和美麗（能夠同時擁有這三樣的人很多，但她們已經跟這三個詞其中任何一個都完全沒有關係了），於是太太們無時不刻不在防備著丈夫可能會愛上這個可愛的前畫家，所以每當智和他的克萊茵蘭裙子在聚會上一出現，總會讓她們覺得無比得刺眼。

但現在智證明自身價值的方式和她們完全一樣了，也許活得還不如她們其中有孩子的那些，她們還是在否定他、打壓他、表現地比任何時候都要更加傲慢，用直指天花板的下巴無聲地說“國外的畫家又有什麼了不起，現在還不是連個孩子都沒有。”

“好孩子，快去那邊吃東西吧。”這家的女主人溫柔地撫摸著自己並未懷孕的肚子對他笑笑，也在鼓勵翔離開，“玩的開心點。”  
   
翔行了個禮轉身走了，走廊上鋪著他想智大概是沒有什麼能從那位太太身上學到的了，他已經把他慣壞了，翔甚至開始同情還要在客廳裡繼續忍耐的智，不知道那些女人還會向智傳授些什麼的經驗。

不過他很快就要給智生個小娃娃了，所以現在再忍耐一下也沒什麼吧？翔安慰自己。今天醫院裡值班看診的醫生還問了他需要不要這方面的幫助，翔很不屑地直接拒絕了這個正在摸他大腿的醫生，烏姆的直覺告訴他，不需要陌生男人的精液自己也會很快懷孕。

“翔快過來吃冰激淩吧，太太說只有今天能這樣。”他的同伴們圍著廚房島臺，嘰嘰喳喳地讚歎感謝著上帝，使女的紅裙聚在一起像是一簇盛開的火紅玫瑰。

翔也走過去摸摸懷孕的肚子，他其實什麼也摸不出來，但好像又因為周圍神聖的氛圍，冥冥之中的確感受到了在女人的子宮裡面確實有個新的生命正在飛速成長。受精卵一分為二，再分裂成四個，很快它就會生出心臟，長出小魚一樣彎彎的長尾巴，他記起幾年前生物課上學過的內容，後來又在成為使女後作為重點學了無數遍，這就是男人的精子與女人或是烏姆的卵子結合的結果，神的賜予。  
   
“祈神保佑生養。”   
   
   
   
   
 

十  
   
“抱歉，我受不了了。”  
   
還沒等到司機停穩車，智就拉著翔的手把他從轎廂裏拔了出來。兩個人一路小跑從花園中間穿過去，直接去了樓上的臥室，智一把將使女推倒在床墊上，從下麵掀起翔的裙擺撫摸他。  
   
翔被嚇了一跳，像條離岸的魚一樣彈跳著躲智，“等一下，等一下！”這個下午智一定是過得很不愉快，要通過性的方式來排解自己，翔想，智真可憐。  
   
“翔，求你了。”  
   
智沒有放棄，而是不依不饒地跨坐在翔身上吻他的唇，他下了決心。  
   
一路上車窗外飛馳而過的法桐直挺挺的，有著粗壯的樹幹和濃密的葉子，他想一定會有蟬蟄伏黑暗的地底從樹根裏汲取養分，在他還是個小孩子的時候，會在夏天的傍晚提著紅色鐵皮小桶去捉。  
   
當年還在上學的時候，智會在繃緊的帆布上畫下這些漆黑地底裡的生命與樹的根鬚，一個人看著畫面在冬夜的出租屋裏感到快活極了，有時他還會穿上最好的衣裳跑去劇院看戲，然後去吧裏喝掉幾杯冒著白沫的啤酒，故意打翻杯子弄髒襯衫的領子或是袖口，再在這座陰沉濕潤的城市裡找個可心的人消磨掉剩下的時間。  
   
他想起了之前認識那個的男演員，他們一起在床上度過了聖誕夜，智一直想看看這副年輕又漂亮的歐洲面孔去演個瘋瘋癲癲的王子，可惜沒趕上，因為他的男朋友那時在舞臺上須得戴上白色假髮，再駝著背去扮演老邁的李爾王。化妝師故意在年輕人的臉上畫下的一道道蒼老痕跡也掩飾不了生命的激情，幕間休息，智偷偷從觀眾席溜進後臺，兩個人在幕布後面熱情地擁吻。  
   
“這個老傻瓜倒是慷慨”，他的男伴在他耳邊刻薄地評價，“將所有領土分給了摯愛的女兒，卻不知自己比弄臣還要愚昧。”  
   
“Satoshi”，他會在床上這樣叫他，用外國人奇怪的聲調來讀這個日語名字，“給我一個小女兒吧。”  
   
他拒絕了，那時他並不想要孩子，之後也就再沒有和這個演員見面。  
   
再後來，他就遇到了潤。  
   
共和國產的“和平牌”汽車平穩地停在了門前的車道上，完成工作的清潔工人和往常一樣離開了他的家，直到這時智才發現自己再也等不了了，再也忍耐不了了，所以他才會在接吻的時候突然趴在使女肩上哭了。  
   
他覺得把全部都寄託在虛無上的自己也同樣愚昧極了，但是他和她們不一樣，他不要只是每個月抓著使女的手腕，看著丈夫和別人性交。  
   
“翔，我只想要個孩子。”  
   
“你還想讓我做什麼呢？我已經盡力了。”  
   
“不……這還不夠，還不夠……”智背過手去哆哆嗦嗦地拉下自己裙子背後的拉鏈，又把內褲內衣全部脫得乾乾淨淨。他的喬其紗在地板上團成一團，而他毫不在意，智緊抱著使女的身體，好像抓到了救命稻草，但同時又覺得自己變成了瘋子。  
   
“翔，翔⋯⋯”  
   
他一邊喚著翔的名字，一邊摸向自己的陰莖想讓把它弄硬，他必須得這麼做，然後進入翔的身體射精，用他的精子讓使女懷孕。可是翔逃走了，他不知道是不是自己嚇著他了，智就這麼放了手，但並沒有放棄，他追著使女一直到了樓下的會客室裏，赤裸著身體。  
   
“你瘋了嗎！”  
    
使女實在走投無路，後背抵在沙發上質問太太，既理直氣壯又心虛，他不想再向外逃，也不想走到有玻璃的地方讓別人看到智這個樣子。但是不行，至少今天不行，他得拒絕智這時候多餘的性慾，他怕被發現潤在他身上留下的痕跡。  
   
智今天經歷得已經夠多了，不該再面對背叛了，翔想。他用餘光把智的身體看了個大概，只有他們兩個人在家裏的時候，智總是不喜歡站直，腹部中央會有一條被肌肉虛虛分割開的線條，那是他之前總喜歡觸摸的地方，不知怎的，看著智的身體他自己卻先害羞起來，  
   
“我沒有！”太太急忙辯解。  
   
智伸出手去想要拉住使女，“翔，翔，我們兩個很好不是嗎？你不想活下去嗎，和我一起？”  
   
“……我想啊，可是怎麼能……怎麼……這樣有什麼意義！我們不過是兩個沒用的烏姆而已！”  
   
“為什麼沒用！”  
   
翔冷靜下來，他一點都不想給智上著節生物課，卻沒想到智反過來把與教科書完全相反的內容教給了他。  
   
“……這是真的嗎？”  
   
“你願意相信我嗎？”  
   
翔想了想，然後提出了條件，他說要讓智先來才可以。  
   
智有那麼一瞬間是愣住的樣子，像是在聽外語一樣，不過很快他就打破了凝滯的空氣。松本家的太太徑直走到沙發前躺下去仰頭看向使女，手臂放鬆地放在身體兩邊，左腿蜷起來靠上沙發背，右腳踩在藤條腳凳上，“來吧。”  
   
翔並沒想到智會同意，他一下子變得緊張兮兮的，從裙子底下把內褲褪下來。他喉嚨裏不自覺地吞嚥著口水，發出咕咚的聲音，翔甚至都有點討厭自己了，在這種時候他腦子裡想的竟然是他咽口水的聲音有沒有被智聽見這種無關緊要的事情。  
   
“不過來嗎？”智問他。  
   
翔相信和智做愛會是及其愉悅的，但事實是他根本就不知道應該怎樣做，他有點不知所措，變得只會機械地走過去，等著智溫暖的手伸進他的裙底把他弄熱，然後第一次把勃起的陰莖塞進那種地方，很顯然在這之前他只用手指做過，不過之後的事情烏姆竟然自然而然地就會了。這太舒服了，翔伏在智身上歎息著，裙擺蓋住他們相交的部分，他感受著自己陰莖被小穴包裹時獲得的快感，忍不住愈來愈用力。因為這和以前的每一次都不一樣，翔很快就射精了，這太突然了，他嚇了一跳，回不過神來。  
   
一直等翔的陰莖拔出來之後，一股精液跟著從穴口流了出來，智屁股中間像個剛從烤箱裏拿出來的熱乎乎的派，外皮給戳了個小洞，餡料正從裡面汩汩地流出來。他趕緊收緊穴口，撐著沙發背坐起來想要和翔交換位置，剛才他一直在手淫但是沒到高潮，陰莖還是硬的所以現在可以直接插進翔的身體裏，但使女卻直接跨上他的大腿，一直坐下去。

快感把智包圍了，翔的身體裏溫暖又柔軟，就像以前每一次他把手指插進去時一樣，緊緊地吮吸著他。翔一直在他身上起伏著，他連動都不用動，也不用想什麼煩心的事情，只要單純享受就好，但是這時候使女突然停了下來，智困惑地睜開眼睛。

“外面好像有汽車的聲音。”

天殺的，他忘了潤回家的時間。

 

   
十一  
   
潤從口袋裡掏出鑰匙開門，他一手拿包，一手托著給智買的舒芙蕾。他知道妻子喜歡吃這些東西，只是現在這時候不容易找到，蓬鬆的蛋白顫巍巍地裝在矮瓶裏，放一勺在舌尖便成了瞬間融化的雲朵，是充滿空氣的幻影。  
   
一進門的走廊盡頭掛著智在一年前畫的畫，那時候翔還沒來，空白的畫面上只有血紅色的嘴唇微張著，豐厚的玫瑰花瓣一樣嬌艷欲滴。  
   
這好像有點像翔的嘴唇，他沒有繼續想下去。   
   
潤把公事包斜靠在鞋櫥上彎下腰換拖鞋時，一股曖昧濃厚的味道飄進他的鼻子裏，像是某種人體產生的甜腥的有機質。他猛地一抬頭磕到櫃角，公事包噗地倒下來，裡面的東西滾到地板上砸到他幾十分鐘之前特意買的舒芙蕾，潤捂著額頭衝向客廳，他預感到一定是有什麼事情不對勁。  
   
客廳裡只有翔在，絞著雙手站在沙發前面。

“你站在這裡幹什麼？太太呢？”

翔說智在睡午覺還沒醒，潤攥住使女的衣領，趴在他耳邊低聲質問“昨天的事有沒有告訴他？”他好像在使女身上聞到了智身上的味道，翔搖頭，可是這並不能讓他滿意。

潤將翔全身摸過一遍來檢查，還把手伸進了裙子底下，他發現翔體溫很高，心臟也突突地跳，於是在使女大腿內側停下來，挑起內褲的花邊將指頭探進去，結果摸到了翔半勃著的陰莖和一手的透明液體。

翔看著大主教神經質地把手放在眼前仔細地辨別，用拇指和食指把它拉成細絲，還放在鼻下嗅嗅，下一秒他身上統一配發下來的裙子就被撕成了碎片，潤氣喘吁吁地把那些破布從他身上扯下來然後帶著他去找智。

他們上樓時，智正背對著他們躺在臥室的床上，身上蓋著被子，房間裏什麼聲音也沒有。潤兩腳踢開散落在臥室地上的裙子內衣，拉著翔走到床的另一側，憤怒地掀開智的被子，“你就是這麼對我的嗎？”

夕陽的餘暉從窗玻璃投進室內，可以清晰地看見智手臂的一層小絨毛，他皮膚上起了一層雞皮疙瘩，乳頭也因為變冷而縮得小小的，但還是固執地依舊不肯睜眼。

潤把他的肩膀掰正過來，坐在床邊把智的頭放在腿上，妻子反翹著的陰莖還是通紅的，鈴口周圍泛著水光，昭示著剛才戛然而止的性交，潤把它捏在手裡擺弄兩下，突然說「翔，你們不繼續嗎。」

他又捏起了智的兩顆乳頭，很快整片胸脯上的皮膚都透出了紅色，急促地上下起伏著。

翔感到很尷尬，他不想這樣，但是潤一直在用目光逼他爬上床，他就只好脫掉身上僅剩的鞋襪坐在床上幫智手淫，他輕撫著智的陰囊，那裡涼涼的，是適合精子生存的溫度。摸了幾下以後，智在他手裡又變得煽情起來，鈴口受了刺激又一張一合在他掌心裡吐出幾滴清澈的液體。

“繼續啊，你們剛才是怎麼做的？”

翔又被逼著岔開腿坐上智的大腿，半蹲著把智的陰莖塞進尚未閉合的小穴，然後開始閉著眼睛緩慢地扭腰，不知怎的，他總覺得這樣做無比的屈辱。智埋在他身體裏的陰莖更硬了。

“舒服嗎？”翔睜開眼睛看向潤，發現他在問智。被問到的人皺著眉頭雙眼緊閉，嘴巴也緊緊抿著，彷彿下一秒就要忍不住呻吟出來。

“讓我也加入你們好不好？”

拜託了，智，翔在心裡吶喊，快說點什麼吧！

可是智還是一言不發，於是潤就真的開始脫起了衣服，西褲、襯衣一件件落地，露出男人強壯的軀體，他一邊手淫一邊讓翔向後躺在床上，然後扶起智的身體分開他的雙腿，從後面插了進來，粗暴地幹著烏姆正流著精液的小穴，在房間裏發出很響的撞擊聲。

“嗯嗚——”

智終於從鼻腔裡泄出了第一個聲音，他開始像個溺水的人一樣大口大口喘氣，潤絲毫不留情面，彷彿野獸一樣在他小穴裡進入退出，讓從未被如此對待過的他實在是堅持不住了。他趴在翔身上卻又不能真的把全部體重壓上去，當丈夫的胯部每次撞過來時，智都要用手臂死死支撐住，同時他的陰莖也會深深插入翔的小穴裡，那裡的肌肉大概是因為緊張，比剛才還要用力地鎖著他。

“唔啊啊、哈...啊、啊啊啊啊！”

他不行了，一旦開了口就停不下來了，潤一直在非常用力地蹂躪著他的前列腺，他知道丈夫生氣，不過只要他肯道歉……

智在瀕臨射精的時候睜開眼睛，面前翔的臉上不知道什麼時候多了兩條淚痕，被頂得一直在嗚嗚地哼，他的眼淚也不由自主地啪嗒滴下來。他突然意識到自己的確是做了一件可怕的事情，“潤，潤！”他親親翔的臉龐，顫抖著把精液射進使女的身體裡，“潤我錯了！”

“不！智、你才不用道歉！”

翔受不了了，他不想看到智這個失魂落魄到樣子，尚未變軟的陰莖還在插著他，而潤一點都沒有減速，他咬著牙斷斷續續地吶喊，用手指指著潤，“又不是、你一個人...！他！”

“什麼？”智還迷迷糊糊的。

潤沒想到翔會說出這件事，他立刻出了一身冷汗，他看到翔掙扎著逃出來，向智展示他前一天在翔身上留下的痕跡，胸口紫紅色的吻痕、腿上的瘀青、臀部的掌印......潤完全不知道應該怎麼辦，他把精液射進了智的身體裡，腦子裡卻一片空白。

站在床上的翔，身體就像是個玻璃櫃中的展示品一樣，畫滿了他們兩個醜陋的慾望或是畸形的愛。

 

 

三個星期以後。

翔在松本家下了車，有個衛兵幫他把行李提到了門廊上，他被檢查出懷孕了。春天過去花園裏變成一片綠油油的，之前開著的花現在全謝了，他用拇指按了一下門鈴，然後退後了一小步等待。

數秒鐘後智給他開了門，翔低著頭，白色雙翼頭巾遮擋著視線，只能讓他看到對面人的腰部以下，他發現智沒有和以前一樣穿那種有跟的鞋子，而潤正攬著智的腰。

“日安太太”，他微微屈膝，“日安先生。”

他永遠都不會去殖民地了，翔想。

 

 

END


End file.
